


prince charming

by byerson



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Byerson/Dustill, Fluff, M/M, Romance, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byerson/pseuds/byerson
Summary: hi !!! this is a oneshot consisting of byerson fluff (will byers x dustin henderson) lowercase is intentional and i'm sorry if that bothers you. and i'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or other errors, i proof read it already and something could have slipped so i'm very sorry if it did <3 please enjoy !! and please give me constructive criticism !!
Relationships: Will Byers/Dustin Henderson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	prince charming

**Author's Note:**

> characters : will byers x dustin henderson  
> plot : they're driving to college when they decide to park in an empty road and sleep  
> warnings : kissing scene in paragraphs 21-22 (nothing graphic or sexual obviously) just a kissing scene. im putting a warning in case kissing scenes makes you uncomfy ♡  
> word count : 2.9k words

it had been hours since dustin had started driving. the two of them had been together for quite some time now, and because their last year of high school had just ended, they decided to go to college together. the plan? well they didn't actually know what the plan was yet, what college they would go to. which was why will had thought to bring a book filled with college suggestions from joyce, jonathan, and even claudia. will had already picked a college that he thought would be good for both of them, kansas state university. though it wasn't quite... the best college in the united states, it was still something! will just hoped that it would work. because at the moment dustin was just driving with no destination.

time passed by slowly, it was 11 PM and will had slowly began to drift off. the only thing that kept him awake was his anxiety. what if dustin got too sleepy and crashed into something?? that thought drifted through his mind for a long while, before will slowly turned his head to look at dustin. "babydoll, we should probably stop somewhere and get some rest. you've been driving nonstop for hours." he murmured, placing his hand on dustin's knee. his boyfriend just shook his head, carefully taking one hand off of the wheel and placing it over will's own. "i'll be okay, will. don't worry about me." he said, before yawning softly.

will turned his hand over, intertwining their fingers and gently squeezing dustin's hand. he was concerned for dustin, he didn't want the love of his life to deprive himself of sleep :(( so will pouted at him. "come on, dusty, please?" this made dustin sigh quietly, he squeezed his boyfriend's hand very gently. "where would we even go? there's not a hotel for miles, and we can't just park on the side of the road." he muttered, glancing towards will before turning his attention back to the road.

dustin had a point. will frowned, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he looked around. in the distance he saw a road, it was off of the highway and it didn't look like it led to another house so that was probably their safest bet. he looked towards dustin again, then pointed towards the road. "maybe you could pull over there? drive down the road and park, then we could sleep in the back of the truck?" he suggested. dustin turned his head to look towards the road, before nodding with a small smile. "fine, but only because you're adorable when you cuddle up close to me." he turned the wheel and began driving down the road.

will felt his face turn red a little bit, he grinned sheepishly at him before turning his head away, looking around cautiously. there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, thankfully. after several minutes, dustin reached the end of the road. like will had thought, nothing was down here. not a house or another car in sight. plus! there were a few trees around it so it would hopefully be safe. hopefully. dustin parked the truck and let out a quiet sigh , running his fingers through his hair and fixing it out of his face before turning to look at will.

the boy was on the very verge of falling asleep, his eyelids drooping as he pulled his cover closer to his face, yawning softly. dustin couldn't help but smile at how cute his boyfriend looked. he took the key out of ignition and leaned over, brushing will's hair out of his face. "do you want to sleep in the very back of the truck?" he asked softly, not wanting to startle him. will yawned again, turning his head so he could look at dustin, he nodded slowly. "yeah.." he murmured, taking the cover off of him. dustin smiled, he pressed a loving kiss to will's cheek. "i can set up a makeshift bed in the back for us while you stay here, okay love?" dustin wanted to make his boyfriend feel loved and special, he also knew that will was extremely tired and he wanted his boyfriend to relax.

will groaned. "but dustin,, you've been driving for so long. you should rest and i'll set up the sleeping spot." he started to unbuckle his seatbelt and get out of the truck, but dustin stopped him. "how about we make it together, yeah?" he got out of the truck and walked towards will's side, opening the door for him. as said before, he was absolutely in love with will and wanted to treat him like a king. which, to dustin, he was.

will sighed in defeat. it was impossible arguing with dustin, always had been. even as little kids, dustin was always the one to win every single argument. "alright.." he got out of the truck, and almost immediately fell over. his legs were asleep. luckily, dustin was able to catch him before he fell onto the ground. "oh my god, are you okay?" dustin asked, eyes wide in shock. will went quiet for a few moments, before giggling, wrapping his arms around dustin and cuddling close to him. it had been a while since they were able to hug like this,,, will missed it.

of course they had stopped at a few places on their trip, to get food or gas or to use the bathroom. but those places were in public. and they weren't able to show their affection in public. at least, not yet. "yeah, i'm okay." he buried his face into dustin's neck. this made dustin grin a bit, holding his lover close to his chest. he sighed, staying like that with him for a while. it felt nice, having will in his arms again, being able to hold him close. they stayed like that for a few minutes longer, not a single sound other their own breathing and rapid heartbeats.

dustin was the first to pull away, slowly, he brushed will's hair out of his face. "we should start making the bed." he murmured, looking down at his lover. will yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, nodding. he pulled away from dustin and opened the backseat door of the truck to get the blankets and pillows that they had packed. he handed them to dustin before stepping away and closing the door. he helped dustin make the bed, laying covers down in the back of the truck then putting some pillows there too. will decided to also get his blanket from the front seat since it was a little cold outside.

soon enough it was done and they both carefully got into the back of the truck and laid down. dustin sighed calmly, it felt nice to relax after so long of sitting in the car and driving to absolutely nowhere. will yawned, rubbing his eyes again, he looked up at dustin for a few moments. even though it was dark outside, the moon still provided some light for the two of them to see each other. which was great!! dustin looked down at his boyfriend and smiled, he carefully took will's hand in his own and brought it up to his mouth, gently kissing the back of his hand. 

"i love you so fucking much. it's a dream come true to be able to finally be able to live with you." dustin murmured, his thumb running over will's promise ring that dustin had given him a few years ago. will hardly ever took it off, he adored the ring almost as much as he adored dustin, and that was saying a lot. will smiled softly, leaning up and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. "i love you too, dustin. more than anything in the world." he whispered, cupping dustin's cheek and rubbing it with his thumb.

dustin smiled, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over to the two of them, before wrapping his arms around will's waist and pulling him close. will grinned and snuggled into dustin's side, laying his head on his chest so he could hear dustin's heartbeat. the two stayed like that for a while, dustin ended up falling asleep but will?? he was a bit worried that someone would find them, try to rob them or even try to hurt them. it was a scary thought, so he tried desperately to push it away and sleep. 

but he couldn't help but be afraid. it was dark, someone could easily sneak up on them. after what felt like hours of thinking about this, will carefully got out of dustin's arms without waking him, he sat up and looked around. once again, not another car or house in sight. just like when they first parked here. same as before. what was will so worried about? he didn't even know why he was worried. he jumped when he felt something around his waist, only to realize that dustin had just wrapped his arms around him once again and try to pull him back close to him. will huffed, a bit upset at himself. he was so tired before but now all of a sudden his brain decided to keep him awake?? it was bullshit. he just wanted to snuggle close to his boyfriend without having to worry about anything.

will sat there still, letting dustin keep his arms wrapped around him. he sighed, burying his face into his hands. he thought that doing this with dustin would be fun, not stressful. maybe it'll be better once they get accepted into a college, have a dorm together, and not have to sleep inside of a truck. will was startled once again when dustin suddenly sat up, eyes widened as he looked towards his boyfriend who was yawning and rubbing his eyes. "darling? what are you doing up? is everything okay?"

will's face softened a little, feeling all of his anxieties just fade. dustin had that effect on him. always able to calm will down after an anxiety attack, a mental breakdown, or just if he had any fears. and he adored dustin for that. he couldn't believe that it was possible to be so in love with someone. "yeah, everything is okay. i'm fine." he said, gently cupping dustin's cheek, he frowned. "i'm sorry, love. i didn't mean to wake you up." he whispered, slowly running his hand down dustin's jawline, then holding his chin and tracing his lower lip with his thumb. dustin melted into will's touch, his eyes fluttering shut, he placed a hand on will's leg. "it's okay, will. is something upsetting you?" he asked quietly, before yawning again.

he began to smile, his boyfriend was so cute when he was tired of had just woke up. will moved closer to him, pressing a soft kiss to dustin's cheek. "i guess i'm just,, worried that someone will find us here. and try to hurt us." he admitted, watching as dustin slowly opened his eyes to look at him. dustin pressed a soft kiss to will's nose. "hey, i promise that as long as i'm here? no one is ever going to hurt you, my byers boy." he whispered reassuringly, peppering loving kisses onto will's jawline and then his neck. these kisses made will chuckle, being a bit ticklish, which was something that dustin knew about.

finally, will nodded and wrapped his arms around dustin. "thank you, babydoll." he murmured. dustin nodded with a warm smile, laying down and pulling will back down with him. this made will giggle happily, yawning tiredly, he pulled the covers over them again and snuggled closer to him, pressing their foreheads together. only a few moments later, and the both of them were already fast asleep.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈★┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

the sun was finally out and was shining down onto the two boys, who were snuggled up close to each other while fast asleep. slowly, will began to wake up, he opened his eyes and saw dustin laying directly in front of him, peacefully asleep and snoring softly. will smiled warmly, feeling his heart melt at the sight, he ran his fingers through dustin's hair, kissing him on the cheek. dustin woke up shortly after, but didn't move or open his eyes, he was still a little bit tired and just wanted to lay there. will didn't know that dustin was awake yet, so he continued to kiss all over dustin's face before finally kissing him on the nose.

it took dustin all of his willpower to not laugh or smile, or even tighten his grip around will's waist. he was enjoying this moment, and how affectionate will was being!! will finally stopped after a while, letting out a soft sigh. he brushed dustin's hair out of his face, smiling to himself. "you're so cute..." he whispered with a loving look in his eyes. "not as cute as you, my byers boy." he whispered back. will screamed in shock, his eyes widening. "h-how long have you been awake?" he asked nervously, his face turning a bright red in embarrassment. dustin laughed, opening his eyes to look up at his boyfriend. "ever since you first kissed my cheek." he grinned at him. will groaned and covered his blushing face with his hands.

after just a few seconds of will hiding his face and dustin laughing, dustin slowly took will's hands away from his face, leaning in and kissing him passionately on the lips. will blushed again, kissing back lovingly, he closed his eyes and slowly intertwined their fingers. dustin moved closer to his boyfriend, tangling their legs together, he hummed happily into the kiss. will tangled his fingers into dustin's hair while dustin lovingly rubbed will's back. this was nice. they were finally able to just cuddle with one another and kiss for as long as they wanted to, just like old times.

will pulled away, only for a few moments, to take a deep breath before connecting their lips again. dustin smiled happily, kissing him over and over again, whispering soft "i love you"'s or "you're amazing" during the few short moments when they pulled away to breathe. finally they pulled away, lips red and swollen and panting for air, will rubbed dustin's cheekbone and giggled. "you know i adore you, right?" he tilted his head to one side. dustin laughed, running his hands up and down will's sides. "of course i do. and you know that i adore you as well, will." he pressed their noses together in an eskimo kiss. will sighed with contentment, pecking dustin's lips. 

"we should probably get back on the road. i'll drive this time, yeah?" he caressed dustin's cheek, looking into his blue eyes with a loving look in his own brown ones. dustin groaned and wrapped his arms around will's waist, hugging him close to his chest. "i don't want to leave yet. i like having you in my arms like this." he muttered. the boy let out a soft sigh, petting dustin's hair. "we can stay here for a while longer, then. i found a college that i thought would be nice for us." he said, laying on his back. dustin immediately snuggled into will's sides, burying his face into the side of will's neck.

dustin hummed in response, urging will to continue. "kansas state university. i know it's a bit far away from indiana, 11 hours, but... the acceptance rate is high, and its fairly cheaper than most. what do you say?" he ran his hand up and down dustin's upper back, lovingly, to show his boyfriend just how much he cared for him. dustin thought for a few moments, opened his eyes and looked up at will, he nodded. "that sounds great, love." he smiled softly at will, before closing his eyes and relaxing. this made will smile, he enjoyed this more than anything in the world.

having dustin close to him and cuddling up to him? it was soft, it was cute. it made will's heart melt at how small and cute his boyfriend looked at the moment. they were only 14 when they first started dating, and now they're 18. it had been 4 long years, and will was absolutely loving it. he was looking forward to being able to hopefully live the rest of his life with dustin, the love of his life. will stared down at his boyfriend for a few long moments, a part of him couldn't believe that such an angel was laying next to him, holding him close and never wanting to let go.

he was going to enjoy this moment while it lasted. because finally, him and dustin would be living together!! they'd be able to wake up next to each other and surprise one another with breakfast in bed or stay up as long as they want to watch movies or even study together!! will was so excited for this next chapter of his life, excited that he'd be able to plan it with dustin. 

a few moments of silence, other than the sound of them breathing, before will spoke up. "i love you, my prince charming." these words made dustin blush a bright red color, opening his eyes to look up at will. he moved so he was face-to-face with will, watching as his boyfriends face turned a bright red color, he leaned down and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss. "i love you too, my soulmate." he murmured into the kiss with a happy smile.

finished ♡

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!! <3


End file.
